Werewolf-love
by Potterhorse-Spirit
Summary: Emily discovers she's a witch, and at Hogwarts she finally finds her father. But after a meeting with Greyback, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**1. End of life  
**

Emily lay on her bed. In many ways, she was a normal girl, but on some points, she was completely different. As an example, she hated weekends, and waited for the Monday. It hadn't always been like that. Just a few weeks ago, she had sprinted home each Friday to go to the stable with her mother. Until last month. Emily had as usual run out of school, into the big, yellow house, and found a small, light blue note on the kitchen table. She had read it with big eyes, before she ran to her room, slammed the door and stayed there until Cecilia and Fabio came and dragged her away to this awful house, with this awful room and these awful people. Now she lay there, discouraged, with the light blue note in her hand. The message had been read so many times, she knew it by heart. _"Coming as quickly as I can. Stay with Cecilia and Fabio. M."_ Emily had cried, she had got tantrums, she had cried again. But now she was empty of tears, and spent hours in the small room. "Why can't just the roof fall down," she thought. "Why can't I just die? Why can't it just end?" She was in her own thoughts when someone knocked on the door. "Emily?" "Yes?" She glanced at Fabio, with his usual black suit. "It's dinner now," he said. Emily looked at the roof again. "Not hungry," she replied tonelessly. Fabio sighed. "Dinner. Now." he said to her, now sounding angry. He walked out and closed the door. Emily took her pillow and threw it on the door Fabio had disappeared through, before she laid her head in her hands. She hated her life after her mother leaved. Emily had moved to a new school, where Fabio was headmaster. He and Cecilia, who was a psychologist, had followed her smallest step, and agreed that something was wrong with her. But this was not the worst thing. She wasn't allowed to go to the stable. For Emily, this was end of life. She had neither her mother, friends or the horses to talk and play with. A tear ran down her cheek. She dried it, stood up and walked down. When Emily sat down by the table, Cecilia smiled at her. Emily looked down on her plate. Hamburgers. "I'm a vegetarian, you know," she murmured. "Nonsense," Fabio said. "You need some meat." "You understand nothing!" Emily screamed, and ran upstairs. She threw herself on the bed and cried. Where was her mother?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
Wheeey! First chapter done! I thought I would come quickly with the next one, so here it goes! I really hope you like this whole story, it's my first fanfic after all... And please, give me a review! Good or bad, I beg you!**

**Chapter 2: Trouble and threats**

Emily was starving. The last days they had only had meals with meat, and she hadn't eaten anything. Now she was on her way to school. She walked next to a vegetable shop. She just wanted _one_ bag of apples... She looked in her pockets. One pound, it wasn't enough! Emily sneaked right up to the crate with apples. Like a lightning she opened a bag, took an apple, and put it in her purse. She walked quickly away. She had made it! Emily walked slowly to the school. She was late, she knew it.

When she came in to the classroom, the teacher started to yell at her immediately. Emily felt the rage build up. Suddenly, the teacher disappeared! No, she didn't disappear, but the blackboard fell on to her head, and she fell to the floor. She slowly raised herself up. "Who was that?" she asked slowly. One of the girls, Violet, put up her hand. Emily stared at her. "It was Emily," Violet said, and smirked. Everyone turned around. Emily walked backwards to the door, slowly.

"Emily?" The teacher spoke calmly. Emily turned around and ran.

"Emily!" She was standing with her hand on the doorknob.

Reluctantly, she turned around and looked on the floor. The teacher came slowly up to her and took hold of her arm.

Hard.

Too hard.

"I think you should go up to headmaster's office," she whispered.

A tear ran down Emily's cheek. Now she was stuck in it.

Five minutes later, she sat in Fabio's office. "This have to end, Emily," he sighed. "You have given us more trouble in a month than all the students have in a year." Fabio looked furious. "Soon the last opportunity is to send you to Scotland." Emily looked up abruptly. "No! Not Scotland!"

All the students knew that in Scotland there was a school for children with no hope, no future.

"You can't send me there!" Emily jumped up and ran outside. A bike was standing by the stairs. She took it, with only one goal:

To get as much as possible away from here.

**Author's Note:**

**Ohhh! I hate it when people do unfairly things! **

**Coming with next chapter very soon. **

**Pleeeeeease review! (I beg you!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long time! Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and stuff like that. Keep doing it! ;) Chapter three and four is now one chapter, and the next (now number four) will be longer and more exciting than the first chapters, I hope! Hope you like it, and please review!**

Emily cycled for hours. She stopped only when she was out of London, and surrounded by farms. She finally stopped under an apple tree. Her breath came quick and hard, and her legs were hurting. When Emily finally was breathing as normal, she looked around. On her left was the apple tree, and to the right, a muddy meadow. Emily blinked and rubbed her eyes. She surely couldn't have seen... Yes, it was still there. A small, dark brown pony. It was very thin, and looked ill. Who could have put it there? She walked nearer. The pony looked terrified. Emily put her hand in the purse and took up the apple she had taken earlier that day. The pony smelled it, and came nearer with small, unsteady steps. It took the apple carefully, and Emily stroked it carefully on it's neck. It wasn't brown. It was white. She looked more closely at the small horse. It was a mare, maybe a Shetland pony. Emily heard a car. She turned around, and saw a big man with black beard. He was quite terrifying. "What are you doing with Sausage?" "Excuse me?" Emily asked. "That's Sausage. Will be slaughtered soon." Emily got an idea. "You get... one pound." "For Sausage? No." Her hope disappeared. "But if I get the jacket..." "This?" Emily looked down at her black jacket. "Deal." She gave him the jacket,took the rope he gave her and tied it around the mare's neck. The man drove away. Emily threw herself around the mare's neck, and breathed in the smell of horse. "You're beautiful. Bella." Suddenly she realised something. How was she going to get her home?

Emily sat on to her bike. She tied the rope to the handlebars and began to cycle. The rope tightened, but Bella didn't move. The bike overturned. Emily stood up and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, then?" she asked. The answer hit her immediately. She sighed again. The only thing to do was to walk. Emily looked around. A sign said how long it was to London. Emily moaned. Seventeen kilometres! She began to walk, and dragged Bella with her. After a half hour Emily's legs hurt, and Bella refused to go any more. Emily sat down in the grass along the road while the muddy mare rolled herself. A loud sound broke the silence. Emily screamed and jumped up. A figure were blocking the sun. The hair was curly, which it wasn't before, and the clothes were different. But it just couldn't be anyone else. "Mum!" Emily yelled and hugged her. Her mum gave her a small hug and took a step back. "Emily!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Who is that horse?" Emily breathed deeply. "I'm here because of the school," she said lowly. Her mother sighed. "Problems?" Emily looked down. "But the horse?" Emily's mother sounded confused. "It's mine," Emily said proudly. "And where were you planning to keep it?" Her mother sighed when Emily's smile faded. They sat down. "Emily. Emily, my beautiful Emmi. I _have _to give you this letter. Don't read it before you're home, and do not show it to anyone. Promise me that. Soon a bus will come, you're going to take that home. I'll take your pony." Her mother took the rope and Bella, and walked away. Emily cried. Why didn't she stay?

But it actually came a bus against her. It was purple, and stopped right in front of her. "Welcome to the Knightbus," the conductor said. "Where are you going?" "I... I... To London," Emily answered, scared. "That will be..." "But I haven't got money," she said quickly. The conductor looked at her. "Name?" he asked. "Emily." His face lit up."Already paid. Come on, we'll get you to London." It was the worst bus ride in Emily's life. She had her eyes closed all the way, but could feel the bus jumping and turning and jerking. "London," the conductor said. Emily opened her eyes and walked quickly out. She rounded a corner and ran home. When she arrived at the grey house that Cecilia and Fabio was living in, she crept up to her room. She found her letter and looked at the backside. An eagle, a lion, a snake and a badger was united around a big H.

**A/N: Anyone else who's seen The Lion King on musical in London? I did two weeks ago, and now I'm singing the songs all the time. Especially 'Can you feel the love tonight'. But, back to reality, and the story, I hope you liked this chapter, now the story is really beginning! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Firstly, I'm so sorry for the very late update! I have three reasons:**

**One: Writer's block**

**Two: I fell off a horse and hit my back (that hurt!)**

**Three: My favorite fanfic is over :( The amazing 'Disturbing truths' written by .High.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and... What about some reviews? **

**Here comes chapter three!**

**Chapter four: New school, new world**

Emily looked astonished at the H. What was H standing for? She carefully opened the envelope.

_Dear Miss Wright._

_We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Emily sat staring at the letter. Hogwarts? Magic? Her? She read the letter once more. She was going to travel there at September 1. They awaited her answer by July 31. with... She blinked. Owl? Was she going to send a letter with owl? Where were she going to find it? Had her mother just made up all of this? She picked up her shopping list. Where could she buy this?

So many questions, but no answers.

Emily suddenly found an address on the backside of the list. 'The Leaky Cauldron, Charing Cross Road.' That was where she was going.

Emily walked out of the bus and looked along the street. Clothes, food, books and... a very small shop that everyone just walked past. She walked inside it.

It was a pub. Emily walked towards the man who was standing behind the counter. "Excuse me?" she hesitantly asked. "I'm going to buy some school-stuff." "Hogwarts?" She nodded. "Follow me," he answered. He walked out to the backyard, drew a stick from his pocket and hit a brick in the wall. Emily gaped. In front of her showed a large opening in the wall. Inside it was a long street, and the shops! "I should follow you to Gringotts," the man murmured. Together they walked towards a gigantic, snow white building. Inside it was a big marble hall. "Surname?" Emily jumped. "Wright," she answered and studied the small human-looking creature. Everyone who heard it gasped.

"Esperanza? Is that you?" Esperanza? Hope? Emily thought quickly. It was surely a name... Esperanza Wright? A light lit inside her. "No, that's my mother," she said, met by more surprised looks. "I'm Emily," she added. "Emily Wright..." "I didn't knew Esperanza had a daughter?" "Who has she been living with?" "Poor girl!" The voices surrounded Emily, and she understood nothing. "I was just going to... Hogwarts..." she tried. "Yes, your money. Vault 214," the goblin said.

Twenty minutes later she stood outside in Diagon Alley, and she could hardly believe her luck. The vault had been filled with strange coins, and she owned it all! The barman Tom had left her, so she found her shopping list and started to buy everything she needed.

Lastly there was only two things left on the list.

An animal and a wand. Emily walked over to the pet shop. She liked cats, so she wanted one of them. However, every thought of a cat disappeared when she saw a very tiny owl. It was black and white, and looked very young. Emily had to get it. She took the cage and payed. She knew exactly what she should call her. Felizidad.

Emily stood in front of Ollivanders Wand Shop. She walked hesitantly inside the apparently empty shop. "Hello?" she called carefully. Nobody answered. She turned around to go out, when a hand gripped her shoulder. Emily screamed all she could and broke free. She turned against an old man, and instantly calmed down. He didn't look dangerous. "Which is the wand arm?"

Emily automaticly reached out her left arm. The man, who she knew was Ollivander, began to measure her all over. Then he gave her a wand.

"Unicorn hair. Pine. 11 inches." Emily waved with it, but was instantly given another one.

"Dragon heartstring. Elder. 14 inches." This time she didn't even got to lift it before she got a new one. "Phoenix feather. Rose. 13 inches." Emily felt warm feeling in her fingers. Ollivander grinned at her. The wand made a strange sound, and... snapped?

Ollivander murmured to himself while looking in the boxes. "Unusual... Never been used... Well, well, unusual customer... Might work." He came back to Emily. Silently he gave her a wand.

As soon as she touched it, it gave away a light that became stronger and stronger. At last she couldn't see, and something exploded. At the same moment she felt a searing pain in her heart, as if something tied itself to it. Emily screamed, she couldn't breathe, the light was blinding her, and then everything went black.

**A/N: A little bit exciting at the end, there! **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I'm sorry for taking so long time!**

**Next chapter: Hogwarts!**

**And someone special is waiting for her there!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here we go again!  
Thanks for reviews, and please give me more of it!  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Houses**

Emily moaned. Her head was aching, and everything was whirling around. She moaned again and sat up. The wand was still in her hand. Next to her, Ollivander was standing.

"I think we found your wand," he squealed.  
"So do I," whispered Emily and rubbed her forehead. "How much?"  
"Eight galleons," Ollivander said, and hurried away to find a box for it. "You surely want to know what it's made of?"

Emily nodded.

"12 inches. Oak. And... Thestral hair."

Ollivander took the wand and put it in the box. When he touched it, it hurt in her heart.

Ollivander gave her the box, and she paid.

Out on the street Emily breathed heavily. She was too tired to go home. She walked to The Leaky Cauldron. She could sleep there.

Time went past, and Emily still lived at The Cauldron. She had gone home some months ago to get her stuff. It was the first of September, and today she was going to Hogwarts.  
She packed her things, paid Tom, and went to the nearest bus.

Emily came early to Kings Cross.

She sat down on a bench, and Felizidad hooted mildly. Emily found her ticket and sat staring at it.

9 ¾? _9 ¾? _She decided to take a look.

5 minutes later she was staring at platform 9 and platform 10.

Nothing.

Emily walked over to the wall between the platforms and leaned on it in despair.

Suddenly she fell, and gripped the baggage trolley to support herself. It just followed, and she hit the ground.

Emily opened her eyes, and she was in a completely different place. She slowly stood up.

A big red train released smoke over surely many hundred people.

She suddenly got scared, and quickly got on to the train. She found an empty compartment, went inside and locked the door.

Her breath went fast and upset. Outside the window it was more people than before.

Emily sat down on a seat and opened the owl cage.

The black and white owl flew immediately out and sat on Emily's knee.

The lonely little girl took her head in her hands. She was scared. She had always been the cool, brave girl, with a little bit too much responsibility.

But here she sat, alone, and cried. It was too much.

Emily had lost everything.

She didn't know then that she was on her way to something much better.

When day became evening, Emily changed into her new robes and locked Felizidad inside her cage.

"See you later, Feli," she said when the train stopped. Their belongings were to be left on the train.

"First years over here! First years!" shouted an enormous man.

Emily walked his way, and crashed into a boy with glasses.

"I'm so sorry," she said nervously.

The boy just smiled. "It's ok," he said. "I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

She took his hand. "I'm Emily. Emily Wright," she said to him and smiled. They walked towards a black lake, and in front of them a great castle came into sight.

It was gigantic, and the lights shone through the windows.

It was beautiful.

But at the same time, it was something that felt threatening.

Harry left Emily, and she sat down in a boat together with a blonde boy and someone who looked like his two giant lifeguards.

"Hey," the blonde said. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You are?" He stared condescending at Emily.

"Emily Wright," she said quietly. She didn't like this boy, he seemed so superior.

She looked at the two other boys, and Draco, who obviously saw who she was looking at, answered the question she hadn't asked.

"Crabbe. Goyle," he said, and pointed at the boys.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment the boats stopped, and they were standing in front of the castle doors.

Time flew by, and before she knew it, her name was called.

"Wright, Emily Eileen!"

Emily walked shivering to the stool and put on the big, filthy, ragged hat. She breathed in and out, and tried to control her nervousness.

The inside of the hat was black, but she could feel that everyone stared at her.

"Hmmm... Brave, no doubt, kind and faithful..."

Emily jumped.

"I think it will be... GR... Wait a moment! There's something else here! A need to show yourself, strength and stubbornness! Then you'll be good in... SLYTHERIN!"

Emily stood up, took off the hat and nearly ran to the Slytherin table.

She dropped down beside Draco and breathed a sigh of relief.

The food was amazing. Great plates full of every possible dishes were put on the tables, and the dessert was even better!

At last, Emily was chock full, and let out a happy sigh. She hadn't eaten that much in months.

The food disappeared, and Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

Emily looked at the long, silver beard, the half-moon glasses, and the bright blue eyes behind them.

He looked like a kind and energetic man.

"Welcome!" he shouted. "We have a change in the staff this year. Esperanza Wright will take over the job as teacher in Care of magical creatures."

Emily jumped when Dumbledore said her mother's name.

She looked at the staff's table for the first time, and found her mother sitting next to a man with black hair. She looked happy, but Emily recognised her only barely.

She had changed so much!

Dumbledore continued to speak, but Emily didn't listen. When everyone started to stand up and go to their dormitories, Emily just sat staring at her mother.

Only when the teachers stood up, she reacted. She jumped up and partly ran up to their table.

Mother!" she screamed, partly happy, partly angry.

"What are you thinking about? Running away, let me stay alone, take my newly buyed horse from me, and suddenly becomes teacher at a _wizarding school!_" She breathed quickly. "And everybody's speaking of you as if I never existed, as if something tragically happened to you! Ollivander said I was weird, and I don't understand..."

At that moment Dumbledore came next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's best you come to my office, miss Wright," he said quietly.

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! I love writing!**

**And what makes it even better, is reviews!**

**If I get two of them this time, I'll try to get another chapter out in next week!**

**So please, review, review, review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
